Switzerlandball
Switzerlandball |reality = Swiss Confederationball|nativename = Schweizkugel (German) Suisseballe (French) Svizzerapalla (Italian) Svizraballa (Romansh)|caption = Neutrality gibbings me monies.|image = HDSwissball.jpg|government = Federal multi-party directorial republic with elements of direct democracy|personality = ALWAYS neutral, a peaceful countryball, usually an introvert|language = German French Italian Romansh|capital = Bernball (de facto)|religion = Christianity (Roman Catholicism and Protestantism), some Islam and Judaism too|friends = Everyone, except those below|enemies = ISISball|likes = Neutrality, gold, mountains, military stuff, chocolate, alphorns|hates = Anyone who attacks Switzerland; ISIS|founded = 1291|predecessor = Holy Roman Empireball|gender = Male|type = Neutral/Peaceful Countryball|affiliation = Schengen Area}} Switzerlandball is a countryball located in Europe. It represents the Swiss Confederation. Switzerlandball is known for its neutrality, cheese, chocolate, lakes, mountains, gold, banks and clocks. It is very rich and cares a lot about its money. Switzerland's father was Holy Roman Empireball and his brothers and sisters are Germanyball, Austriaball, Franceball, Italyball, and Liechtensteinball who is also its best friend. Before it was neutral Switzerlandball had very good mercenaries which lead to destruction of Duchy of Burgundyball, its former enemy. Switzerland is sometimes mocked for its cross, mainly by Polandball which according to one comic led to Blitzkrieg. Switzerland usually gets annoyed when people think that it is a doctor because of his cross and it usually says some bad advices (for example he told Canadaball to stab himself with an axe because of a headache he had which led to creation of Quebec). The real doctor is actually Austriaball (Doctor Österreich). Switzerland's nickname is Switzi or Switzy and he is known to dislike Christmas trees because of Operation Tannenbaum, where Germany tried to anschluss Switzerland. Switzerland sometimes wears an apple on its head which refers to William Tell a famous Swiss hero. Switzi is also well known for its perfect railway system and trains that arrive always on time. Switzerland cannot into war. Switzerlandball makes some great watches, like Patek Philippe, Vacheron Constantin, Breguet, Rolex, Tagheuer, Cartier, Audemars Piguet, Frank Muller, Hublot, Jaeger LeCoultre. He is a major country in nanotechnology. Relationships * Austriaball - Good husband (if Switzerlandball was gay) and is also doctor * Liechtensteinball - Brother and friend who is best microstate! * Germanyball - Bruder who likes war * Merkelreichtangle - NEVER NEVER NEVER * SPQRball - The best father a son could ever have * Norwayball - Friend who will not into EU too. * Denmarkball - Flag stealer and friend * Polandball - Love our flag, Defeated yuo in Euro 2016 Also. * USAball - He loves our hot chocolate * Japanball - Love to take pictures of our grass * Indiaball - Love to watch movies made in our Alps * Chinaball - Love to make fake version of our watches * Belgiumball - We make better chocolate * Wisconsinball - We make better cheese * Israelcube - We make better bankers * Bhutanball - Asian version of us * Burundiball - African version of us * Coloradoball - American version of us * Canadaball - Back in 1998, Swissair 111, crashed into the Atlantic Ocean, now he gives me flowers every year similar to when he freed Netherlandsball from Nazi Germanyball! * Gypsyball - Yes I am a bank for Yuorope no yuo may not have my monies * Vatican Cityball - Yes I am going to suply yuo with my guards Images and comics Countryballs -16.png|Stay neutral. Switzerlandball sneezes in train.png Switzerland comic.png|Switzerland cannot into positive. Germany tells a joke.png 6OO7XEG.png Anarchy in Switzerland.png OD2DnP2.png Al2ek3uwe48x.png Switzerland and Liechtenstein.png Switzerland 13.png Switzerland 14.png lolwat.png|Switzerland Do Not Want to go EU The Breakup of Yugoslavia.png The Landlockers.png 23rd time's a charm.png Poor.jpg Damnit_poland.png What's wrong with Serbia - Serbian Issue.png Box.png BinaryFile653784.jpg 2222222222222222222222222222222222222.png Ryx1wcf.png Gl7oCsM.png PApfR9W.png S40whnI.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg 28bw7iw2298x.png tcNr1YQ.png WSsw0au.png 's2chH6I.png Opera Mundi new.png 'pKlm5Ac.png 1yUy0Ii.png 'gLC2v2I.png 84wEmWH.png BCRbGOH.png VoNkUek.png KZpUA.png Url-1.jpg Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png qPnP5J8.png XQwH37t.png njUKIYd.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Goa0Jhu.png LmLRn5a.jpg * Edelweiß *Like totally External Links Official FB Page es:Suizaball fr:Suisseballe pl:Switzerlandball ru:Швейцария Category:Europe Category:Germans Category:Romance Category:Germanyball Category:No War Category:Neutral Category:Former kebab removers Category:Former HUE Removers Category:Vodka remover Category:Burger Removers Category:La Francophonie Category:Germanic Category:Chocolate Category:Tax haven Category:Rich Category:Switzerland Category:German speaking countryball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Italian speaking countryball Category:French speaking countryball Category:Mountains Category:Homosex Lovers Category:World Cup Host Category:OSCE Category:Peace lovers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Highland Category:Independent Category:Germanic countryball Category:Cross Category:Landlocked Category:Red White Category:Caucasoid Category:Central Europe Category:Romansh Speaking Countryball Category:Neutrality Category:Prorupted Category:Cute Category:First World Countries Category:OECD Members